Before the End
by dlouc
Summary: Ash rained down like snow. All around the world was in ruins. The sky was a dark grey, the colour of death and despair. The once paradise was now gone, replaced with the smoke and the ash and the pain and the death. How had a class reunion turn to this? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's always the normal days that become the worst days. The days that you always forget. The ones that don't matter. Those are the days that matter the most. A single day can change your life, morph it into a nightmare. But you never wake up. You're trapped, left only to think, What if?


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

My First Summer in England. I was now going to Oxford and did not have enough money to go back to the states for summer, so I found myself in a small ocean town a little ways outside London. Cold and wet. That was my summer. I awoke that morning, though, to a beautiful, sunny day. I was already in a good mood because I was meeting everyone from Anubis House that morning for breakfast. I happily got dressed and made my way down to the corner for breakfast.

The others were already there by the time I walked in the door. Fabian was first to notice me.

"Nina!" He said and his whole face lit up.

I ran into his arms, but something stopped me.

A blinding flash, a deafening crash, and I was falling, falling.

The once clear blue sky was grey. That ugly, horrible grey. The grey of death and despair. And raining down from the sky was fire.

The ground came, cold, hard, unforgiving. And the pain that tore through me.

Then blackness. The grey sky was gone, all that was left was blackness and pockets of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambers POV

"Nina!" Fabian said.

NINA IS HERE! I jump up and ran to her. She was with Fabian, both of them grinning. I could see Patricia throw something at Jerome, who just

ducked out of the way and laughed. Mara sat behind it all trying not to laugh. Alfie was trying to scare Eddie with his new alien mask or whatever.

Even Joy was laughing. And for one moment the world was perfect. But like all dreams, you always wake up. And in a single second, you leave

that dream, and you find yourself in the unforgiving world.

One second. That is all it takes for your life to be over. For the unthinkable to happen. For your soul to be ripped from you.

One second is long enough for a bomb to explode.

Sorry it's short. The next chapter is longer.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes snapped opened. The air was thick with smoke and ash. Screams pierced the air. Grey. Grey was everywhere. The sky, the smoke, the

ash.

I lay there, perfectly still. Then I remembered the bomb.

I pushed myself up, despite the pain. Everywhere I looked was in ruins. Blood trickled through the scene. The only reminder of what had been was

the ocean just beyond the cliff.

A short distance away I could see Alfie.

"Alfie! Thank God! Oh Alfie…"

Then I saw his eyes. Empty, dead. They stared off into nothing.

"Alfie?" I yelled.

I shook him, slapped him

"ALFIE! NO PLEASE! ALFIE WAKE UP!"

Pain like I've never felt before swept over me. I screamed in agony. But this was no cut, or broken bone. This pain. It was loss. It was the pain of your soul breaking, shattering, into millions of pieces, never to be whole again.

"Amber?" Someone said.

I turned in the direction I heard the voice. Patricia stumbled out from under the rubble of the ruined café.

"Amber! I can't find Eddie! He was just next to me…"

She saw my tears, then she saw Alfie's broken body. And his unseeing eyes.

"Oh Amber." She whispered.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I fell to the ground. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed.

Patricia's arms wrapped around me.

"Shh. It'll be alright." She whispered.

Nothing would be all right. My world was over.

Another explosion in the distance, more screams. More cries.

Patricia reached over and closed Alfie's eyes for the last time.

"We need to go now." She choked out, barely a whisper.

"No."

"Amber…"

"NO!" I screamed.

But Patricia has always been stronger than me.

She dragged me away, while I sobbed.

I didn't even care anymore. Nothing mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian's POV

Nina had been right in front of me. Inches away. And then she was gone. Just like

that.

I pushed myself up. Smoke swirled through the air, making it hard to see. But I

could make out just beyond, where I knew there was supposed to be a cafe. But all

I could see was a grey field.

Something shifted in the debris.

Through the debris I could make out a hand.

I started digging, pulling away massive pieces of the ruined cafe.

I pushed aside a piece of the roof to uncover Nina.

She lay there, looking completely broken. Her face was badly bruised and covered

in blood.

"Nina!" I said.

Her eyes flew open.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

She looked around, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god. What happened? Where is everyone? Are you ok? Are they ok? Oh

my god!"

"Hey. Shhhhhhhh. Calm down. It's ok. You're ok." I said, lifting her out of the

rubble.

She clung to me, shaking violently.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I don't know."


End file.
